Saki Hanajima
Saki Hanajima is a best friend of Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani. She is an older sister to Megumi Hanajima, and is able to send out 'poison waves'. Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma consider her to be creepy and spooky, and she gives off the image of a gothic girl, for she wears only black. She says her black clothing and black nails are proof to herself that she is a sinner. When she was still in elementary school, everyone called her a witch because she didn't talk. She heard voices incredibly loud in her head of the other kids, which was part of her power. Her parents and grandmother tried to make it better for her, but it didn't work. Then one day, a bunch of kids made her eat a live newt, because some boy's sister said witches eat newts, and they considered her to be a witch. But then Saki accidentally used her power and cursed him, for she willed him to die. Then from that day on, she wore nothing but black, and she made no friends until Tohru appeared in her life. Originally, Saki deemed her a ditz, when Arisa called her over to her and Tohru's table. Saki comments that the two were weird, and they say happily, 'We get that a lot!'. Later in the school year, two girls brought up the fact that Saki almost killed a boy in her grade school, when Saki accidentally uses her powers on one of the girls upon hearing the word "killed". She gets scared and flees from Arisa and Tohru. The two catch up to her, and Saki tells them about her power, and that it would be wise for them to stay away from her. Tohru says that she loves Saki, and doesn't want to be apart. Then the friends become a trio, and Saki figures out how to control her powers, saying that it went sort of like "pa!". Arisa asks Megumi if he understood that, and he said that "basically, she got it." On a rare occasion, she will use her power for punishment on the Prince Yuki Fan Club, or anyone that angers her or Tohru. She was cast as Cinderella in the class's cultural festival play. However, her character was completely different from Cinderella's, (as was Tohru's and Kyo's in their roles), so someone suggested that, if the problem was the miscasting, that they should just change the script to agree with their personalities, therefore giving the play the name "Sorta Cinderella". When the fairy godmother (Yuki) asked for her wish, (which was to burn down the ballroom), the fairy told her to wish for something innoncent. Therefore she wished for yaniku (meat). Food is on her mind most of the time, as well as Tohru. She says her greatest weakness will always be Tohru. Megumi once made a prayer, 'I can't believe that there's not one person out there who wouldn't love Saki. So please, come to her. If you live in a far-off country, jump on a plane and get here. Just hurry.'. And Tohru and Arisa were those friends who love her. Saki also has a crush on Kazuma Sohma, which Kyo despises the thought of her and his Shishou, who he sees as a father. Saki also seems to be unusually friendly with the other Sohmas, and once called Akito Sohma "Aa-chan". Akito hates it, and asks (or, rather, insists) Saki not to call her that, most likely because Kyo did not yet know about Akito's true gender.